Soon to be an Elf Queen
by Maboroshi Kaji
Summary: When he was a boy he and his half brother where given three "equal" presents by his father the Demon King of both the Western and Eastern lands. His presents being a forest, sword, and a elf?


Author's Note: Okay this is my second official story in I prefer this one wayyyyyyyyy over the other one because it has a great plot I think and is very mysterious later on. Please review I want to know your opinions on this last chapter so I know if I should continue or use it as toilet paper for my evil cheese eating cats(I know I'm strange but my parents still love me... hopefully...)

Disclaimer: If I seriousely owned it would you think I would be here on ?(No I would be starting my army of evil constipated anti-social llamas! Beware the llama!)

* * *

"Call them down. Though I want to see them seperately mind you."

"Yes sir, right away sir." and with that the man stood up from his kneeling position on the floor rushed of threw the huge mahogany doors to retrieve those of which he had been commanded to find.

"Are you sure their ready? I mean Inuyasha is barely 5 and Sesshomaru 7 which is hardly much better." she said looking up at her husband and mate who of which was a full fledged dog-demon unlike herself a human(one would wonder how they ended up together really but thats another story I don't care to tell as of now) and was the King of the West and Eastern lands.

"They are my boys they should be able to handle anything with my blood coursing threw their vains! I also fear if we do it later on it'll cause much toil between them. Even now I'm uncertain." he said casually as if he was talking to another one of his servants and not his wife, mate, and the Queen.

"Then why not wait. I mean-" she was cut off abruptly.

"Please calm down they will be fine. Everything will be fine." he said with a hint of finality in his voice.

They waited paitently on their thrones that sat side-by-side together.(what a beautiful throne it was to with gold vines incircling the legs and arms of the very well polished red wood and mind blowing expensive gems and other things that catch the eye placed in intricate places... but enough of that) The throne was followed by a wide elegant plush red carpet that led to huge heavy set doors about50 yards infront of them. The walls where straight and narrow following the line the carpet led with elegant windows of which none where the same as the next with diffrent stainings and curves covering it's sides and making it even more beautiful. The walls where made of some type of brick that was hard to explain because it had a weird sheen to it that made it stand out from others in the castle. Quite beautiful in fact.

Finally after a reasonable wait a young maid in about her 20's hurried threw the huge doors that hadn't been closed by the last servant (which was avery clumsy mistake he would most likely pay for later)with a small half demon boy with white hair and silver streaks and cute little dog ears set atop his head, in hand. As soon as the boy saw his father he ran to him like a fish to a worm and pulled himself on his father's lap stumbling a little bit and if it hadn't been for his mother pushing him up slightly he would have probably fallen back on his bum. The maid immediately left when the Kind gave a sweep of his ring covered hand.

"Hi." he squeaked happily while shifting himself on his fathers lap to get into a more comfortable position.

"Hello Inuyasha my boy, today is the day I give you and your half brother Sesshomaru your gifts for the future. I wish to do this seperately for reasons of my own. You'll each be given 3 "equal" gifts as a token of my love and for one of them you can ask for anything you wish. Whatever it might be and I will get it for you. When I say whatever I mean you can have ANYTHING you please. Understand?"

The young boy just cocked his head to the side and shook it slightly signally he sorta of got it. Seeing as this was as far as he was going to get with his son he just sighed and continued.

"First of I will be give you part of my land. Seeing as your so very young I shall only give you a forest which shall forever be named after you Inuyasha. You can always use your wish to ask for more though."

The child looked up at his mother and saw her give him a weak grin so he grinned back. His father took this as a sign to move on.

"I shall also be giving you a sword... now this part is more important. Their are two precious swords in my possession. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are their given names. One of which I think will fit you perfectly and that would be... Tetsusaiga." (I swear I can just see this guy waiting for the dramatic effect.. but he's talking to a baby what does he expect!) The boy was none the less thrilled but for diffrent reasons.

"COOL! Will I be like one of those knight in shining armor people's who get to save people and get all the glory! That would be so much fun! I can just imagine being able to beat up all the bad guy's and people who do bad stuff and seeing everyone be proud of me. Do I get a horse!" taking in a gasp of air he looked at his father and narrowed his ears a bit so he would be able to hear everything being said. He was very much awake at the thought of getting a sword and being able to live his fantasy. The king looked up at the boy wearly... maybe she was right, he thought. Well at least he had gotten his attention.

"Now it is time for you to make your one true wish." the king said slightly nervous about what the young lad would ask.

"I want a girl!" he said with a boyish grin making the King sputter and drop his jaw down to the floor. The Queen spun her face around facing away from them and put her hand to her mouth trying to cover her girlish giggles seeing as they where very un-dignefied for a queen but failed desperately.

Collecting himself he looked down at the boy and asked, "Why a girl?" being very suprised that a boy at his age would be interested in girls already... maybe this was his son, he had been doubting it for a second their.

"Because every hero needs a girl! Kaede told me so!" he said puffing out his chest. For the first time in the conversation the queen decided she must talk.(He would need to talk to Kaede later about what ideasshe was putting in his childrens heads)

"What would you like her to look like Inu?" she said turning her head around to look at his cute little face covering one last fit of giggles with a cough.

"Well I would want her to have brown eyes to match those chocolate chip things that Kaede puts in cookies... brown hair to to match the earthy soil in our Garden. She would have to have blue grey eyes to look like the sky on a cloudy day because those are my favorite days to play outside. I also want her to have green skin to match the grass and the world itself." he said proudly.

"GREEN SKIN! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU WANT AN ELF!"

* * *

Yup their you go! Till next time! 


End file.
